Love me PLEASE!
by animearchitect
Summary: Len is Kahoko's teacher. What will happen when these two fall in love in that summery day.


**Author's Note:**

**AND THIS IS A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! hehehehe.. :)**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**I do not own La Corda D'oro…**

**Love me PLEASE!**

.

.

_**it is said that the reason why humans seek for their purpose of living**_

_**is because in doing so, they are trying to recall the message that God has once told them.**_

_**and that is why they feel nostalgic , and feel like we want to cry even for a little bit.**_

_**the reason why I was born**_

_**i hope that it is for the sake of meeting you**_

_**on that night.**_

* * *

.

Kahoko crouched far away as two men smiled evilly at her.

"Come on! A cute girl like you shouldn't hang out by herself!" one man leered a her.

"M-my friends are over there!" Kahoko shook her head.

"Over there what? I don't see anyone!" the other man chuckled at Kahoko's nervousness.

"Come on, we'll be VERY gentle with you. You won't even feel the pain.." both of them laughed.

"NO! I don't wa-"

Suddenly, both men collapsed in front of Kahoko as a man punched them on the back then kicked them roughly.

"Haven't your mother's taught you manners?" the voice gruffly asked, kicking them in the stomach in the process.

"We're going! We're going!" both men covered themselves with their hands as they crouched away.

Clutching her chest, Kahoko heaved a huge sigh of relief as the two men scurried off.

Facing her savior, Kahoko hitched her sweetest smile as she thanked the person.

"Thank y-" but her words were cut off as a pair of lips crashed down to her own.

"Hn-!" Kahoko tried to push away the person when the kiss that was previously demanding turned sweet and arousing. Making her pull the man closer to her and twining her fingers in his hair.

"Hmm..-.." Kahoko returned each fervent kiss given to her as she buried herself into him even more.

Kahoko then felt herself being gently laid down in the hard floor as the man continued his kiss down at her neck, sending thrills of delight to her already heightened senses.

She didn't mind that they were in the floor making out.

She didn't mind that they were in a bar, with lots of people partying around them.

Kahoko felt her senses numbed and unaware of anything around them except her kisses that were making her crave for him even more.

All of a sudden, a blast of cold air brought her back into her senses as the man pulled away.

"Wh-!"

"I accept your thanks." a dazzling smile festooned upon the man's face as he looked down on Kahoko's flushed and intoxicated face.

"I take it you want some more...?" the man stepped closer.

Up close, Kahoko can't help but be taken away by the man's handsome chiseled.

His hair was the most perfect hue of blue, adding undeniable sex appeal through his golden eyes.

"Kahoko!" voices shouted meters away from them.

Tearing her gaze away from the man, Kahoko looked over his shoulder and caught sight of her classmates calling out her name in the dark bar full of people.

Looking back at the man, Kahoko was about to speak when he held her chin in his forefingers and caressed it gently.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"20.." Kahoko quickly answered.

"See you around... soon." he removed his hands off her and walked off.

Kahoko stood rooted at the spot as she watched the man weave his way through the crowd, exposing his back to Kahoko.

A small gasp escaped Kahoko as she saw a huge wing tattoo in his back.

_My angel._

.

* * *

.

"Come on now, Kaho - chan... He's really cute! I thought you like him?" Mio bobbed up and down as Kahoko looked on disinterestedly at the topic.

"I don't care anymore..." Kahoko shook her head, looking beyond the window beside her seat.

"You know, you've been acting weird lately... Ever since the summer party.. What actually happened there?' Nao prodded Mio to seat down.

"And I thought you definitely like Aoi Kaji?'

"I don't anymore... Period." Kahoko ran her long tapered hands over his shoulder-length crimson hair.

The doors suddenly opened, halting all chatter as the English Department head walked in.

"Now class, we will be having a substitute teacher in your Literature Class. Please welcome Mr. Len Tsukimori."

All the students held their breath as a handsome man with celadon hair in crisp white shirt and black pants walked in.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you will take care of me." Len bowed low.

With that, girls started shrieking and giggling. Heart-shaped faces started appearing in their eyes.

But Kahoko stood stock still as Len's roving eyes met her's.

_You-_

He was smiling but his eyes were not.

_..have got-_

And at that moment when their eyes met, Kahoko felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth, but instantly turned into a frown as Len's eyes left hers.

_..to be kidding-_

"I hope all of you will show Mr. Tsukimori the same respect you show to Mr. Kanazawa. I leave the students at your hands, Tsukimori." the faculty adviser closed the door.

_...me.-_

Soon, girls started asking Len what his favorite food was and all sorts of things.

Coughing, Len sharply looked at everyone, falling again at Kahoko's face.

"I believe this is junior high Literature Class? I shall discuss nothing but that." and with that abrupt words, Len started writing on the white board.

"Attendance!"

"You're the guy with huge wings!" Kahoko actually stood up as she blurted the words out of her mouth loudly, making Len's body stiffen as he turned around.

He soon walked towards her, making all the students inside the room hush up and follow his astute steps.

Upon reaching Kahoko, Len made his presence felt as he stood there towering over her.

"Seems I forgot some teaching material in my room, please help me carry them." and with that, he turned around, signaling for Kahoko to follow him.

...

As they walked back to the classroom, with Kahoko carrying a small box, tagging behind Len, she started introducing herself to him.

"I'm Kahoko Hino. I forgot to introduce myself to you back then. I was really surprised to see you, I'm sorry if I shouted back then. But I really wanted to be able to see again.."

Suddenly, Len stopped in front of a door, making Kahoko, who was behind him all the time, halt in her steps.

Looking around, Kahoko noticed thsi wasn't their classroom.

"The classroom's over there-"

Len pushed her on the wall, pinning her against it.

"At that time, I just saved you from those disgusting thugs, and started going with the flow of everyone us. So forget about that..."

Kahoko blushed red.

"If I perform very well as a teacher here, they'll permanently hire me as a staff. So I'd like to finish this trial period without any hitches."

"So kid- Can you just do as you're told by you Sensei?"

.

"Tsukimori - kun!" Kahoko called out as soon as everyone in their class dispersed.

"I believe I am a teacher, Ms. Hino." Len answered coldly.

Walking closer to Len, Kahoko banged her hands hard down the teacher's table.

"There was none of that rubbish talk you had when we first met! Or have you forgotten that kiss we shared?"

"I am a teacher, Ms. Hino. That was a mistake! And don't try to jeopardize my job with your nonsensical words!" and with that, Len left Kahoko standing all alone in the empty classroom.

_Tsukimori - kun..._

.

* * *

.

Everyday, Kahoko watched as girls from every year would excitedly chatter as Len would pass the hallway. Some of them would giggle shamelessly and point at him.

This irked Kahoko endlessly.

What's more, the entire girl population would act like they have only just learned what he is teaching them in class! Making ooh's and aah's at everything!

.

"Tsukimori - sensei! Do you believe Jason seduced Medea?" one of the students in the class asked as they were discussing Greek Mythology.

"Sensei!" another girl raised her hand, "...do you think love potions are real?"

"They are only real if you believe in them." Len nodded appreciatively at the students active participation.

_What can I do.. _Kahoko bit her lower lip as she watched Len walk along the students.

_..so he will look at me again._

"Sensei, do you think Jason was wrong in leaving Medea?"

"Sensei, can I ask you for some love advice?" one of Kahoko's classmates raised her hand.

"What is it?" Len looked at her.

"I've been seeing this guy for more than a year now, and I think he's cheating on me. Do you think I should break up with him or what?"

"As you have learned in Jason and Medea's story, men are simply species who can't seem to get tired of just one girl." Len ran a hand over his cerulean locks.

"So when he has already gotten close to her, he easily loses interest in her."

_What the-_ Kahoko's eyebrows shot upward.

"But-"

"...when the female changes or undergoes metamorphosis, there is a theory that a man will then see the girl as a new woman."

"So in simple words, in order for the woman to get a man back, she has to change her appearance."

"Yes, Hino?" Len focuses his attention on her as she raised her hand.

"Will the same thing... work on a male whom you've met only months ago?" Kahoko asked with determination etched all over her face.

"Who are you talking about, Kahoko?"

"I thought Kaji from 2-C already likes you?"

"I think it'll work, Kaho - chan!"

"Right, Sensei?"

Len looked at Kahoko calculatedly.

Kahoko met his gaze head-on.

"Its... true.." Len finally spoke up.

Silence rang out throughout the class, to be broken by Len who coughed pointedly.

"For you assignment, I want you to give a detailed explanation of what you think went wrong between the love of Jason and Medea." Len stood up, signaling the dismissal of the class.

...

"Good morning, Sensei!" a cheerful voice greeted Len as he sat at his teacher's desk.

Turning around, Len caught sight of Kahoko in what looked like her hair in french curls.

"..New-?" Len looked dumbstruck.

"I took you advice, and changed my appearance.." Kahoko gamely posed in front of Len.

Len studied her, "..but you are still wearing the same underwear that day."

"Kyaahh!" Kahoko blushed.

"Ha ha! You're so funny, Ms. Hino.." a small smile touched Len's face.

Looking at him in shock, Kahoko too smiled.

_You smiled.._

.

At the end of one of their classes, Kahoko deliberately fell back from her classmates.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later." Kahoko ushered her friends as soon, one by one, her classmates bid farewell to Len.

"What are you doing here, Ms. Hino? Its late already. I already dismissed you." Len looked up at Kahoko's approaching figure.

"I just wanted to give this to you, Sensei." Len flinched as Kahoko placed a pink notebook at his desk.

"And that would be?"

"A list of the weaknesses of the class in the last Literature Class. I hope you will find them useful." and with that, Kahoko bowed low.

"TSUKIMORI - SENSEI!" a voice called out from below, past Len's side of the window.

Looking below, Len caught sight of two of his students from 2 - B.

"I told you I was doing some class lesson." Len spoke coldly down at them.

Kahoko looked at him in surprise and then hugged his back, making Len stiffen.

"Hino-" Len whispered up suddenly.

"Sensei! Anything wrong?" one of them asked.

"N-no... Everything's okay.." Len bid them farewell.

"Thank you for the head's up, Hino. Take care on your way home." Len spoke softly.

.

* * *

.

"Mr. Tsukimori.." a voice called behind Len as he walked to his classroom.

"Yes, Principal?" Len halted in his steps as he waited for the principal to catch up to him.

"I'm here to tell you that your teaching is quite impressive. First time I've ever seen students pay attention like that." the principal

"I'm glad to know you have at least scraped a handful of passing grades in my subject. I hope you will do much better." Len started the class and wrote the page of the next topic to be discussed.

"I want you to read this for the rest of the period and answer the questions I will be writing down after half-an-hour's time."

Kahoko kept on looking up at Len's serious profile. She kept on doing this until the entire period finished.

"Ms. Hino, as the class president, can you help me check all of the records in this class." Len nodded as a signal that the class is dismissed.

"Yes, Sensei." Kahoko packed her belongings as Len already left the room.

"Ooh! Kaho - chan! You are SO lucky! Tell us how it ends, 'kay?" Mio and Nao giggled, elbowing Kahoko in her ribs.

"As if ANYTHING will happen! Remember, we're just in junior high! He's probably in his twenty's or something..." Kahoko rolled her eyes as she slid her last textbook inside. But deep inside wishing with all her heart that _something _will happen.

...

"I'm here, Sensei." Kahoko knocked at the door to Len's teacher's room.

"Come in." Len motioned for Kahoko to seat beside the empty chair in the table.

"Thank you." Kahoko bowed low and scurried t sit down.

Len then handed folder's and folder's of papers in front of Kahoko.

"I want you to correct the many information inside and classify them accordingly." Len then placed stacks of envelopes in front of him.

Kahoko noted the silent minutes passing by as she one by one corrected the papers, while looking at Len's serious profile underneath her thick lashes.

"You should stop that you know." Len's voice caught her off-guard, making her jump in the process.

"Sorry." Kahoko mumbled sheepishly as she returned dutifully at her work.

"I wonder why..." Kahoko noticed the sudden change in Len's voice as he spoke.

"Len..."

"I told you I'm a teacher, right?" he didn't bother looking up from his work.

Standing up suddenly, Kahoko banged her fists hard on the wooden desk.

"Why are you like this? You were different when I met you in the summer party! Why are you acting like that kiss never meant anything to you!" Kahoko felt her face redden with unspoken frustration and disappointment.

"I am a teacher, Ms. Hino. Do you honestly think I'd jeopardize my career for some girl I met over a summer party?" Len mocked glanced at her.

Unable to believe the words she's hearing, Kahoko crossed the table and flung herself at Len.

Pulling his face to her's, Kahoko buried her lips in his, seeking for that warmth she felt in their first meeting of lips.

She grasped Len's hair and pulled her even closer, moaning as she did so.

Kahok then felt Len's grasp on her tighten as he switched their places, burying his nails in her waist and kissing her roughly.

"So you want me to kiss you, huh? Then..." Len roughly grazed his mouth against her soft one's, biting it until blood oozed out.

"You're not a child anymore, right? So this doesn't count as anything, right?" he asked her as he removed the buttons of his shirt.

Kahoko soon realized that the man she met that summer was not the man in front of her, and so tried to break free.

"Hm!" she started punching him in the chest.

"Hm! - Let go!" Kahoko pushed Len far away from her.

"You-! You-!" Kahoko could barely let the words out.

"Got your senses now, I see?" Len threw her a sarcastic look.

"Yes!" Kahoko felt the tears running down her face as she ran away from Len.

_I don't know who you are! _

_._

* * *

.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mio and Nao peered worriedly at Kahoko's sad face for what seemed like glued to her face permanently.

"Yeah.. It'll wear off..." Kahoko nodded at her friends.

"Sure?"

"Yeah.." Kahoko smiled at her friends as she slumped at her desk.

Kahoko felt like her world was in a daze this couple of months. It felt like it was just yesterday when she found out Len Tsukimori was a different man from the one she had met in what seemed like light years ago in the sweet and hot summer day.

She felt like distancing herself away from Len the past few days and that is what she did.

She started avoiding him at the hallways, when he asked for help and other activities that require the class president to be the one responsible.

She was even THINKING of giving up her post just so she could avoid him.

But she knew it was no use. In the end, she'd have to talk to him sooner or later since the feelings she's having was not going away.

And what's worse, Len still had her class notes!

_Of all the dumb luck!_

.

_**Good luck in your teaching career! I love you, Len Tsukimori! **_

.

"Neh! Sensei! We won't be able to see you anymore! Such a long school break!"

Kahoko barely took notice of everyone around her as her classmates all bid farewell to Len for their Christmas break.

_I wish.. I never met him again.. _ Kahoko thought to herself as she looked beyond the window, watching as the snow signaling the long holidays loomed closer.

As Len thanked his students, he clutched the small notebook Kahoko had handed him before.

Kahoko then fixed her bag as she readied herself to leave. Barely giving Len a last glance as she walked away.

_So that I wouldn't be in this much pain.._

...

Unbeknown to Kahoko, Len had followed her as she left their room, walking meters away from her before finally calling her name.

As she walked along the hallway, a loud voice started calling her name.

"Kahoko!" the sound grew nearer and louder.

"KAHOKO!"

Turning around, Kahoko saw their teacher Len Tsukimori running towards her.

But before he could come closer, Kahoko threw one of her notebooks at him.

"Hey, what's she doing to Tsukimori - sensei?" students around them whispered as they watched the scenes from the sideline.

"I'm so disappointed in you! You made me fall in love with you and this is what you'd do to me!" Kahoko shouted angrily.

Kahoko felt her heart skip a huge beat as Len soon crossed the many steps between them and got to her.

Len embraced Kahoko tightly, he could almost feel his arms crushing her as she accepted it all.

"..ehem!" a loud grouchy voice broke the two apart, as they looked to where the voice was coming from, only to see the ancient principal of the school walking meanly towards them.

"OF ALL THE PLACES! THIS IS A SCHOOL, YOU IDIOT! DOING SUCH A PUBLIC DISPLAY LIKE THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! AND YOU, MR. TSUKIMORI! YOU ARE A TEACHER!"

Kahoko watched in horror as their principal walked closer towards them. By the looks of it, he's either going to strangle them to death or beat them to death.

But to her complete surprise, she felt herself being raised up, and looking around, she saw Len winking at her as he clutched her in the waist and started running away.

"OI! YOU GET BACK HERE! GET THEM!" the principal shrieked, and Kahoko watched as the other teachers started mobilizing and running at them.

But Len was faster. In a few minutes, he manage to outwit his other co-teachers and disappear around a hidden stairway and listened in as the other teachers ran past them.

"Where are they!"

"Just keep looking!"

...

Both Len and Kahoko let out huge breaths as the teachers voices and noises disappear from earshot.

Placing Kahoko down, Len watched as she clutched her chest and give out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it. What am I gonna do now?" Len heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank y-" but Len pushed her to the wall and placed his face millimeters from her's.

"Sensei-!" Kahoko felt herself blushing.

"You told me you were 20! Imagine the embarrassment and regret I felt when I found out you're only in junior high!" Len felt his anger stemming out.

"I-..."

"Its been this way ever since I first met you! You lied told me you that you were 20!"

"And then you go on saying just about anything you want.. And you jerk me around!"

Kahoko could now feel Len crushing her as he embraced her tightly.

Emitting a low sound of shock, Kahoko felt herself sliding a hand over his wind-swept hair due to the running.

"You wrote in your letter that you love me..." Len whispered in her ears, "...then don't say goodbye... and let me love you.."

"Take responsibility for making me fall in love with you... And stay by my side!

.

.

**_A sweet temptation.._**

**_Your kiss is like a trap that makes me fall in love with you..._**

**_._**

**_I'm glad that I fell in love with you.._**

* * *

**THE END!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
